The Turning Point
by switzerland19
Summary: This story takes place after Caroline basically tells Stefan "how together are they". I decided to make up a character to help Stefan get through this new obstacle. Hope you guys like the first chapter enough for me to keep posting it :) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided after alot of procrastinating that I should write this fan fic because I'm so sick and tired of Elena, honestly latey she has only annoyed the heck out of me and I really want Stefan to be happy and not have to be alone. **

**It is my first time writing like this so go easy on me. **

**This leaves off after the last episode**.

* * *

Why am here, I know there is nothing for me here but I guess I just want to say my goodbyes maybe get some answers, I miss her.

**XXXXXX**

Stefan was in the woods, the news Caroline told him was devastating, how could Elena do that to him, sire bond or not it was careless on her part and Damon his own brother!

Everything Stefan has ever done was for Damon! I could have just let him die! But no I went away for him... I went away for Elena... he takes another swig of the whiskey letting it burn it's way down. He wants blood, he wants to tear into flesh and let it consume him, but he won't. He can't let that happen, he doesn't want their actions to weaken him and make him stoop that low. But he does need to feed...

**XXXXXX**

I was walking in the woods trying to collect my thoughts, it was raining slightly and a slight breeze came across carring a strong smell of alcohol, I also smell animal blood. My curiosity is starting to get the best of me; I want to go see who it is... I have this strong urge but I shouldn't, I need to stay hidden. To hell with it I'll stay in the shadows.

I walk up the smell is toxic; I see several deer drained of blood.

I could see a body lying on the ground and a couple empty bottles of Crown as I get closer I recognize him.

Stefan Salvatore the Ripper.

I've only meant him once, my dear friend Lexi had brought him under her wing and helped him gain control...

What should I do? Should I show myself, should I wake him up, I should just leave. Ok I'm going now... why isn't my body moving... come on Alison! But maybe I should see if he needs some help.

Damn here it goes, Alison crept out of the darkness, she felt flighty and somewhat giddy.

"Hello" she said no reply... She stepped closer. "Wake up, Stefan." Still nothing... She was hesitant to do anything else, again she willed herself to leave but she just couldn't. She reached out and touched his bare shoulder wake up she said once more still no movement. She stared down at him; he looked like he was in alot of pain and he looked very sad.

It was 2 in the morning already and now it was pouring rain. Why isn't he waking up! She was getting angry and so she thought of what she could do...she knew she wasn't going leave him, she couldn't.

Luckily it was late, hopefully no-one would see her... A woman carrying a man over her shoulder... the thought made her cringe.

She got to her hotel room and set Stefan down in the bathtub... What the hell was I thinking! I should have just left him be. She started pacing back and forth, running her figures thru her blonde hair. I don't even really know him; if only Lexi could see me... she is probably watching me and laughing.

**XXXXXX**

Ugh my head hurts! I feel sick, vampires shouldn't get this sick. I think I drank too much… Stefan gets up fast where the hell am I! How the hell did I get here... Shit who did I kill; I don't think I did... he gets out of the tub and slowly opens the cracked door.

* * *

**Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan looked in the empty room. How did I get here? He walked thru the living area. What time was it he looked for his phone, he found it on the bathroom sink; it was already 7 in the morning and he had 12 missed calls! I better get going he thought as he was walking towards the door he saw a napkin note on the table:

_Stefan_

_I came across you in the woods, I tried to wake you but you wouldn't get up, you looked alone and I felt bad so I brought you back here, honestly I don't know why._

_Hope you feel better soon._

_-Ali_

Who could this be? I don't know anyone with this name?

I need coffee... he picks up the note and tucks it safely in his pocket.

**XXXXXX**

Ali decided to stop at the grill before she left town, she needed coffee, and she had grown used to drinking it. Sometimes she even craved it more than the blood...

She was sitting at an excluded booth her mind drifted, she wanted to wait till Stefan woke up before she left but she thought it was best just to leave a note. She told herself she needed to leave town, what she came for would have to wait.

Her attention focused a girl talking across the noisy and busy grill, normally she would block it out but she heard his name... Stefan.

The girl was on the phone, she seemed really upset... "I don't know where he is! I've called him over 10 times!" I wish I could have heard what the other person was saying it was just too loud. "No Elena I didn't tell him you were sleeping with his brother, he figured it out on his own!" She said that last part in a hiss. So that's why Stefan was drinking so much... I focus again "Elena I swear, if anything happens, it's on you!" She had hung up on Elena...

I recognized the name Elena from when I last talked to Lexi, before she was killed. My thoughts wonder off and I take another sip of my coffee. I hear the voice again "OH MY GOD WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS, STEFAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" This time I look I see a blonde girl waving her arms and still going on, and I see him trying to get a word in but can't. Finally the girl lets him speak, his words are soft and calm "Caroline, I went and had a few drinks and I passed out. I'm sorry. Why don't we get some coffee and go sit and I'll explain." She nodded her head.

I was just getting up to leave, and they walked by, I could feel my body stiffen for a second then I relaxed because I realized he would never know who I was. I continued walking out of the grill.

** XXXXXX**

Stefan and Caroline sat down and waited for their coffee.

Stefan decided it probably was best not to tell Caroline that he woke up in a bath tub.

They both talked but his mind wasn't really there, he wanted to find out who Ali was. Then he could smell the scent of jasmine, apple blossoms and amber immediately he recognized it... without much thought he got up and tried to see who it was coming from, it led him to an empty booth with a coffee mug. He inhaled deeply trying to remember the smell maybe then he would remember her.

Tonight I'll go back to the hotel and see if I can get any information out of the front desk...

** XXXXXX**

Ali decided that she wanted browse the little shops around town, she bought some cool stuff. Before she knew she had several bags, she never knew this town would have such a variety of shopping... Ali loved to shop, I guess that's one of the things you do when you're a loner.

She had nobody, her only friend was Lexi. The only one she trusted anyway.

**XXXXXX**

Stefan decided to go home and shower and freshen up. Then he made his way back to the hotel.

Stefan had to compel the lady at the front desk to give him the name off the woman that was in room 11 . Her name was Alison Aliverti. He also managed to get the key.

He walked up to the room and waited in the darkness...hoping she will come back because he needed answers.

**XXXXXX**

It was almost dark the sun was setting an Ali was just finishing up shopping when she heard him "Well isn't it wonderful to see you again love" she froze.

Klaus, what a pleasure to see you. She said it a tone without meaning. She noticed Caroline was with him. "The pleasure is all mine, Alison. Stepping forward to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek I haven't seen you in ages love" He said while still holding on to her. I know I've visiting the world never staying in one place to long.

Just then Caroline asked, "Who is this Klaus?"

I spoke before Klaus got the chance. Hello, I'm Alison, an old friend of Klaus and Elijah.

That got her attention; Klaus added that I was over 900 years old. Of course he had to say that.

Well I must be on my way a reached over and gave Klaus a kiss on the cheek. He said that we would have to catch up, I said that we should. Knowing that I wouldn't fulfill it

When I was alone, I totally freaked out I know Klaus has made this town his home I just wasn't wanting to see him. I really didn't like him, didn't like his family. Even though they never did anything to harm me, I hated how they harmed others and how they were all so ruthless.

I made my way up to my room, setting some of my bags down so I could unlock the door. I made sure the door was locked behind me and set all the bags on the bed. I went to the closet space and that's when I noticed something was off. I froze, I turned around and there was a man standing in front of me. It was Stefan.

How did you get in? I said it in a low hiss. "That is none of your concern. Who are you?" He said it stepping closer to me.

My name is Alison, I came here to find someone."Who" he said it in a growl. She isn't alive, but I made a promise to her along time ago that if anything happened to her I was suppose burry something with her. Her name was Lexi and I know your name is Stefan. You probably know me as A.

He looked as if he was thinking. Then he said I can take you to her.

* * *

**This was kinda just a filler chapter. The next one will be better. =]**


End file.
